Existing networking solutions work well when fixed infrastructure provides the necessary power and network connectivity to users in relatively fixed locations. But for mobile network users such as first responders, law enforcement officers and other emergency personnel, known networking solutions do not necessarily provide the same reliable broadband network connectivity. Particularly with environmental disasters, such as hurricanes, chemical spills, floods, and the like, when fixed network infrastructure may be damaged or inaccessible, the ability to reliably send and receive voice and video communications, text messages, and other data is important.
There is a need for a reliable, portable and quickly deployable solution for coordination and linking of various wireless and wired broadband networks “in the field”—particularly one that can securely and seamlessly transmit data to and from network users, even if they are in a “scorched earth” environment. Ideally, this solution need not depend on access to network infrastructure and would be independent of network topology, having the ability to transparently integrate with mobile, fixed, mesh, and structured network environments, using various network-configurable protocols. It would also be advantageous if this solution could be installed or set up by a user without networking expertise.